Equinox
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: A story I was challenged to write by another writer. DaveTav/GamTav Don't forget to review. Please. :3


**Okay, so, I was challenged by another writer _BiddingF4rewell_ to write a DaveTav Scifi and they will write a GamTav Horror.**

**The Rules: _Each writer has to write a story with the chosen pairing and genre, by the opposing writer, and has four months at the max to get the story on a start. _ **

**_The loser will delete their story with the most reviews._**

**_Lovingthesilence33196_****_- CupCake Love  
_**

**_BiddingF4rewell_****_-(BF and LTS will have chosen a story soon)  
_**

**_The loser may not repost their story on Fanfiction, however, they may repost anywhere other. Deviantart; tumblr; Archive of our own; facebook; ect._**

* * *

**Wish me luck guys! Anyways,  
**

**Warning:...AU**

**Enjoy: :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.**

It was late at night, Dirk Strider had just come home from work and he was ready to fall dead on his bed, but he had to get his younger brother off to bed first.

The blonde twitt was seated infront of the giant tv, a playstation controller in his hands, a large orange bowl of cheese puffs beside him and a couple of Monsters littered the floor surrounding his feet. Beside him was his bestfriend John who seemed more tired than Dave, but he refused to say anything about it, for fear of suddenly not being cool enough to hang out with Dave.

"Shit head, it's nap time, get your ass off that floor and hit the fucking bed."

Dirk grumbled stomping heavily up the stairs. Dave sighed, respecting his hard-working brother and saving the game. He looks over at John and flashes a smile.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and do something more productive."

Dave invited as he shut off the game consol. John nodded and jumped to his feet. He helped Dave cleaned up their area so that Dirk wouldn't have to do it himself then they headed upstairs.

John jumped onto the bed and sat infront of the window, unlocking it. Behind him Dave searched through his shoe box he kept under the bed filled with game magazine's, car books and, his and John's favorite, the playboy magazine they'd stolen from a store.

Dave rolled up three magazines, one of each catagory just in case they got bored with one, then followed John onto the roof. Dave found his usual spot on the roof and laid back, watching the sky, while John crawled over to the telescope and aimed it to the sky.

"Woah, this stuff never gets old Dave!"

John says looking back at the blonde. Dave grins and looks down from the sky to his bestfriend. After a while of looking at the stars through the telescope John crawls over to Dave and lays down beside him. They both pick up a magazine and start flipping through the pages.

Dave was starring at a girl on the page of his magazine, wondering just what on Earth guys saw to be so attractive? He kept looking at them though, and he kept dating the girl with giant glasses and buck teeth, _Jade_, he thinks. He didn't want John to find out about his sexual orientation. It wasn't like he had a crush on his bestfriend or anything, he was just scared that John would believe he did. Suddenly something reddish, orange flew down from the sky and hit a feild a couple miles away from where they were. There was a small explosion about half an hour later. John and Dave shared a look of shock then hurriedly skidded off the roof, landed on the trampeline in the back yard then jumped the fence and took off into the feilds.

"OH MY GOD DAVE! WHAT IF IT'S AN ALIEN!? WHAT IF WE DIE?"

John screamed from behind Dave. Dave innerly answered him with a _I don't know_, but he only remained silent on the outside, too busy running to the explosion.

When they got to the area they stopped at a crater and they looked around for any other witnesses. John turned back to speak to Dave about how dangerous this might be but Dave was already sliding down the crater.

Dave stumbled onto his feet when the slope ended and he reached flat land again. He jogged over to burning metal scraps that he suspected to be a spaceship. John called out, begging him to stay a safe distance from the fire. Dave looked over his shoulder and nodded to his bestfriend.

"H-Hello?"

Dave called out. Immediately after he heard some one calling for help on the exact opposite side. He jumped startled and dashed to the other side.

John gasped when Dave escaped his sight, so he jumped down to meet his friend and make sure he was alright. He rolled down the hill and laid flat on his back when he reached leveled land. He looked at the sky a bit dazed, then Dave's voice hit him.

"Jooooohn! Jooooooooooooooooohn! Get over here!"

John slowly rolled onto his side, one hand clutching his head as he panted.

"John! Help me!"

Dave shouted. At hearing the words John paniced. He jumped to his feet and darted through the flames cutting through the wreckage and reaching Dave immediately.

His landing failed and he crashed heavily against Dave and they toppled foreward. Dave pushed John off of him then pointed at a body on the ground beside the fire. Johns eyes went wide.

Everything about the alien looked human, minus his grayish white skin, dropey cow ears and his sharp and deadly teeth. It had a curly, fluffy mohawk, and it's hands were clutching it's legs as it cried in pain. Dave crawled back over to it and John hurriedly followed him there.

"I-Is it dying!?"

John asked frantically from behind Dave. The alien was whimpering things in it's home language, and every now and then it would point at it's legs and scream something in pain if it moved them too much.

"I think it's legs are broken!"

Dave said placing his hands over the aliens legs. His palms barely touch and the alien flinches, then begins sobbing.

Dave looked closer at the legs. There was scrapnel digging into it's flesh. There was brown blood oozing out from the gashes it shocked Dave to see the difference in blood color.

"Dave, we have to get an ambulance!"

"Are you stupid!? They'd just disect it."

Dave growls. John frowns and slaps the blond over his head for calling him _stupid_. Dave looks over the alien, groaning in panic, then he unzips his red jacket and slips it off.

"I'm gonna go get bro's truck, I'll bring it over here, then we'll carry it out of the crater and into the back okay?"

Dave says turning to John. John's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"You can't leave me. What if it's kin come over and they kill me?"

John says frantically. Dave shakes his head, places his jacket on the alien then turns around and jumps through the fire.

John bites his bottom lip, afraid to get close to the alien. The thing was still crying and pointing at it's legs. Finally John crawls over to the aliens legs and stares at the metal scraps penetrating the flesh. He looks over at the alien, who had it's eyes tightly shut, then turned back to the legs.

He yanked one out quickly and the alien flopped on the ground, shouting in it's language. John looked back at the alien, and this time it was looking at him expactantly, waiting for him to pull out the others. So he did, and to every one the alien jolted and screamed out in pain.

"You...you okay now?"

John asked crawling over to the alien's head. The alien looks up at him, his expression showed how tired and worn out he was.

It nodded and muttered _yes_. John's heart stopped.

"Y-you know ...you know English?"

John asked. The alien rolled it's head back and it's breathing began to level. Seconds later it was passed out cold, it's chest heaving up and down as it slept. John shivered from the cold, then as he looked around he spotted a blond running down his way. It was Dave, there was no way John could ever mistake his bestfriend for anyone.

"Oh my god! Is it dead?"

Dave asked hurring over to him. John shook his head and informed him on what had happened while he was away.

...

When Dave got home Dirk was in the living room sitting on the couch with his head tilted back. Dave silently gasped then held up a hand, stopping John in his tracks.

They hurried back outside to the truck and stood around the back for a couple seconds in silence.

"What do we do?"

John asked through bitten nails. Dave looked into the trunk of the truck and was shocked to see the alien staring at the sky.

It turned it's head and looked at Dave.

"I need to hide. He'll find me."

Dave's jaw dropped and he jumped back and spun around to look at John. John nodded already knowing the Alien could speak their language.

"W-we need to get it inside."

Dave said grabbing John by his shoulders.

"Get what inside."

Dirk asked walking over to them. Both John and Dave froze.

"Nothing! It's just-"

Dave was cut off by his brother when he pushed past him and looked into the trunk of the truck. Dave didn't expect him to react the way he did.

"What happened to you? Why aren't you on Alternia?"

Dirk asked helping the alien to sit up. The alien sniffles and begins speaking in it's language. Dirk replies in that same language.

Dave and John look at eachother then watch as Dirk lifts the alien into his arms and carries the alien into their house.

...

Dirk laid it on one of the couches and the two younger boys gathered around. Dirk turned to John and ordered him to bring some water, then to Dave and ordered him to bring the first aid kit. The two ran off as fast as possible.

Dirk ran a hand through the aliens mohawk then ran his finger tips over the tiny stubs from where his horns had once been.

"What's your name?"

Dirk asked. The alien slapped Dirks hand away from his sensitive horn stubs.

"T-Tavros...Tavros Nitram. I fled Alternia. He's killing every one...they all are."

Tavros says. Dirk frowns and holds Tavros' shoulder trying to comfort him. The alien begins to cry again and he covers his face with his hands this time.

"Is it the Subjuggulators?"

Dirk asked. Tavros nodded.

"What of the Sufferer and his group?"

"They're dead. They are _all_ dead."

Tavros sobbed. Dirk's eyes widenned.

"R-Rufioh...He's dead too?"

Dirk asked. Tavros nodded, breaking into an even harsher fit of tears at the mentioning of his guardian. Dirk looks down at his lap.

"Rufioh and I...we were very close friends. I knew-"

"Here."

John said coming back into the living room with the glass of water. Dave came in shortly after, holding the first aid kit. Dirk took both and set them on the table.

Dave immediatley noticed how sad his brother seemed, and he questioned his well being.

"You okay bro?"

Dave asked taking a seat on the floor beside his brothers feet. John sat on the floor across from Dave and his eyes were glued to the alien.

"Yeah, this is Tavros Nitram, a troll from Alternia. He had to flee his planet because of an attack by the Subbjuggulators."

"_Subbjuggulators?_"

Dave asked.

"Practically a group of killer clowns that think they are the mirthful messiahs."

Dirk answered.

"How do you know so much about uhm...Alternia?"

John asked scooting closer to Dirk.

"I have my ways."

"So, you were running from a specific guy right?"

Dave asked. Tavros nodded.

"Gamzee Makara. We uhm...we were Matesprits...until his guardian drove him insane and made him believe everything about the Subbjuggulators. Now...he wants to kill me becuase of my blood color."

Tavros says looking at his lap.

"What's a Matesprit?"

John asked mainly Dirk. Dirk was about to speak but Tavros interupted him.

"Could I perhaps...lay down to uhm...rest?"

Dirk nodded and turned to the first aid kit. He popped it open and began taking care of Tavros' wounds.

When Dirk finished up he carried Tavros upstairs and into his bedroom. Dave and John heard them talking a bit more, then silence.

Dirk came down stairs a while later and he sat down and explained everything he could to the two.


End file.
